Por eso no hablo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿Que es sentir el amor en silencio? Hermione lo nota raro, Harry solo permanece en un profundo silencio y cada detalle se atesora en su memoria mientras que la angustia carcome a la castaña... ¿Porque no le habla?


**Por eso no hablo**

Por Ruby P. Black

- ¿Harry? ¿me estás escuchando?

Él levantó la cabeza y le miró con esa expresión de sombría perdición, como quien se encuentra en su propio mundo. Parpadeó confuso tratando de captar lo que ella decía, sus rasgos extrañados y preocupados por él, porque hacía rato que estaba hablándole y aunque él tenía sus intensos ojos verdes fijos en ella, en realidad parecía no escucharle.

- perdón, Hermione – musitó como un niño regañado.

- Harry, no tienes que pedirme perdón pero si algo te preocupa me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

- No tengo nada, estoy bien – sonrió y ella confió en esa sonrisa, tan ciegamente como un naufrago se aferra a su último trozo de madera de lo que fue un impresionante barco. Un impresionante sentimiento de confianza.

--------------------

_Yo se que tu piensas que soy algo tímido_

_Y que no coincido con lo que te escribo_

_Que cuando estas cerca_

_Te miro y te miro_

_No digo palabras_

_Parezco un niño_

_-----------------------------_

Pero de todas formas, Hermione Granger conocía a su amigo y sabía, casi con exactitud, que había algo tras esa mirada verdosa, algo que le estaba carcomiendo y le impacientaba. Por eso esos silencios interminables y esa actitud aislada que a ella no dejaba de angustiarle.

La guerra había quedado atrás. Eso sin duda, no podía ser; Voldemort era parte de un pasado. Incluso Ginny Weasley parecía serlo. O al menos alguna parte de ella esperaba que lo fuera.

- Harry… - le dijo alguna vez, mientras Ron pasaba horas con su novia de Ravenclaw y ellos caminaban solitariamente por los terrenos. Era un otoño muy bonito en su último año de Hogwarts - ¿Qué tienes? Llevas meses así y yo sé que te conozco, sé que algo no te está haciendo bien…

- No tengo nada Hermione… de verdad.

- ¿no me tienes confianza? – le miró directamente a los ojos, y él pudo observar un imperceptible brillo que le estremeció sin querer.

_-------------------------------_

_Te hablo de a gotas_

_Amarte es un rito_

_Una ceremonia que yo solo practico_

_Te observo entera_

_Te radiografio_

_De pies a cabeza_

_Paisaje divino…._

_-------------------------------------_

- Ya no hablas – continuó ella – sólo caminas a mi lado, ausente, como si en realidad yo estuviera caminando sola… y sé que estás pero a veces siento que no.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo decírselo…? Si estar a su lado era un rito al que se había apegado con todos sus sentimientos, con la fuerza de su corazón. Le bastaba estar ahí, mirándola… observándola con minucioso cuidado, como un león que acecha a su presa y conoce cada detalle de su mirar, de su cuerpo, de sus sonrisas, cada partícula de su voz. Era un ritual que practicaba día a día, disfrutando de su aroma… en silencio… sin que ella lo notara.

- Lo siento – murmuró sintiéndose nuevamente un niño regañado – sé que piensas que estoy mal. Pero es todo lo contrario, estoy disfrutando de algo que no había disfrutado antes…

- ¿Y que es?

Harry sacudió la cabeza un poco turbado. No se sentía capaz de que ella lo supiera.

- Es algo que nunca me había pasado – intentó explicarle – o quizás sí, pero yo no me había dado cuenta que podía disfrutarlo, que podía sentir todo esto que siento ahora.

- ¿E-Es amor?

- ¿Y que otra cosa puede ser? No lo sé y a veces lo sé… Pero me basta estar en silencio para escuchar, para entender y sentir…

La vio sonreír, con una tristeza infinita, tanta que algo se movió dentro de él. Se miraron de frente y Harry dio un paso hacia ella… sus labios estaban tan cerca, hablando en un susurro que no llegaba a él, sus ojos se escondieron de pronto de los suyos y él no dijo nada más.

- me alegro por ti – susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

- Hermione – hablo la voz firme del joven Potter - ¿Sabes lo que es la desesperación de querer besar a la persona amada? Quizás si lo vieras de mi lado entenderías que porqué me callo… porque no me salen las palabras y con sólo gestos trato de…

_-----------------_

_Me acercas tu boca_

_Me arden los labios_

_Parezco sediento, desesperado_

_Mas mudo que nunca, por cerca callado_

_Te digo te amo…_

_Te digo te amo…_

_Es que yo solo se…_

_Porque callo y no te hablo_

_No es difícil de entender…_

_Si lo vieras de mi lado_

_----------------------_

- Basta – le interrumpió ella mirándole al fin, tenía los orbes color miel llenos de un brillo cristalino. Las lágrimas se le atravesaban entre todas las palabras que quería decir allí frente a él – que no lo vea de tu lado no quiere decir que no lo sienta.

- Cierto… me expresé mal.

- Porque yo se lo que es…

- ¿sabes lo que es expresar con gestos lo mucho que te amo?

La castaña parpadeó muy confusa y se perdió en su mirar. En el mar verdoso donde el sol se reflejaba con una claridad increíble, donde el mundo parecía mucho más bello y lleno de vida. Donde cada porción de su vida pasaba frente a ella para ir a dar a algún lugar donde todo estaba bien. En sus ojos, reflejada, se sentía mujer, y se sentía hermosa.

- Porque para mi vales tanto… tanto que cada día me quedo mudo, esperando que hagas algo y yo lo atesore en mi recuerdo para siempre… sería horrible perderme algún detalle de ti, Hermione. – él sonrió – y por eso estoy callado… porque eso me quedo mudo mientras atesoro cada momento contigo… Eso nunca lo había visto antes. Y era un estúpido.

- Oh Harry… - balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus brazos la rodearon, el olor masculino la inundó repentinamente mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por eso no hablo – susurró él en su oído.

_-------------------------_

_Vales tanto para mi,_

_Que colecciono tus frases_

_Y atesoro tus halagos_

_Sería mi peor pecado_

_Perder un solo detalle de ti, _

_no poder guardármelo_

_Por eso mi amor…_

_No soy timido, solo contigo me pasa…_

_Porque si siento no hablo…._

_---------------------------_

- Sabes, - la separó para mirarla – Recuerdo exactamente cada momento a tu lado, cada risa que hemos compartido, cada vez que te estreché en mis brazos y cada porción de nuestra vida que he desaprovechado para vivir lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

- Yo también me los he perdido. Y aún asi los recuerdo – ella sonrió suavemente y la sensación de querer tenerla se incrementó en el pecho del muchacho. Su mano acarició la piel suave de su mejilla y se acercó a robar de la miel de sus labios el más dulce sabor, se perdió entre la comisura de su boca, ardiendo en su boca el cariño y el amor. Ardiendo la magia de ser amado y ser correspondido.

Las manos de ella rodearon el cuello del mago y se aferró a él con mucha fuerza, resistiéndose a la separación.

- te amo – murmuró él en su oído.

- también yo – Hermione sintió que podía morir en ese momento, como sienten los amantes cuando han llegado al cúlmine de la delicia y del placer, cuando ya no hay más amor para entregar y sin embargo no hay barreras para este.

_------------------------_

_Si me preguntaras por cada momento_

_Te haria un detalle, un detalle perfecto_

_Riendo tus risas, llorando tus llantos_

_Y en las despedidas muriendo en mis brazos…_

_Sería mi peor pecado, perder un detalle de ti…_

_No poder guardármelo,_

_Por eso mi amor…_

_No soy tímido, sólo contigo me pasa…_

_Porque si siento no hablo…_

_------------------------_

Ardía el fuego en la chimenea de la sala común. Hermione estaba recargada en su brazo con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación, llevaba un libro en el regazo que había estado leyendo. Los otros dos ocupantes se encontraban sumergidos en un duro partido de ajedrez.

Suspiró.

- Herms – le dijo Ginny Weasley, que estaba a su lado y lucía cansada de luchar con una castaña que no le escuchaba - ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Ambos jugadores voltearon a verla y uno sonrió, sintiéndole que una mirada le devolvía toda respuesta que en ese momento necesitase.

- ¿Sabes? Si se siente no se puede hablar, y hoy… hoy… siento mucho, demasiado.

Y a la distancia, con un gesto, una sonrisa, un pestañeo, el amor inundó el salón.

**Fin**

Hola!! Antes que nada, la canción no es mía sino de Axel Fernandez y el fic si obvio es mío, pero los personajes no lo son, sino que son de JK Rowling.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo he hecho con mucho, mucho amor; que es el sentimiento más bonito que existe en esta tierra. Yo hoy por hoy, siento algo parecido a lo de Hermione, sólo que no es mutuo; pero he retratado en ella lo que es mirarse a la distancia, o con una sonrisa o gesto tratar de que todo el amor que se tiene en el pecho se deslice hacia la otra persona y le haga feliz. Quizás no como queremos, de forma mutua, pero quizás sí unilateral, sabiendo que la otra persona está bien…

En fin, esa es mas o menos la motivación de este fic. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Besitos

Ruby P. Black


End file.
